In This Craziness You Gave Me life
by Japanfan-101
Summary: Nightmares that cause pain.  What's the truth?  Who will be sending someone to hell this time?  And why ever does the victim know Ren?  And what's with the cat!  Please read it, I really suck at summaries! T for swearing and because it's Hell Girl.


** A/N: Okay, okay you got me. My Soul Eater fic was an utter, complete, EPIC fail haha ^^" I'll work a bit on keeping my stories more in character~! Well, luckily for you all, this is not a Soul Eater story, rather, it is a Jigoku Shoujo fic. Yes, a Hell Girl fanfiction. My first one, to be exact~! Ichimoku Ren, or Mokkun, as I like to call him, is my favorite character, therefore it is about him. I know he's at least a few centuries old, and usually disguises himself as a 20-ish year old, but in my story he looks 17! Got that? Any problems? No? Good :) I do not own Hell Girl or any of the characters other than my OC. It's a oneshot, and yes, Teruhi is making another appearance! And, who's the girl wanting to send Teruhi to hell? Could she be another OC? And, what ever did she do wrong? XD enjoy~! Also, it's a Teruhi from a different dimension... otherwise it wouldn't make much sense :D translations for Japanese are at the bottom!~**

Wandering the streets of Tokyo, our heroine was humming. She loved this day, so much good had happened! She was tired however, so getting home happened to be her first priority. There was a black cat walking next to her, her dear pet Neko-chan, "_In this craziness~ uncertainty~ hitori hitori no omoi wo~ bokura wa~ doko made~ nokoserundarou ka?~"_ Teruhi switched to singing, as this song had been stuck in her head all day. Switching back to humming, since she didn't know ALL the damn words, she continued down the street.

There were very few people out tonight, only a married couple and their son, a group of about four teenage girls laughing and giggling, and a boy who looked about 17 in a hoodie and jeans with black hair. Teruhi checked her watch, "Crap, it's midnight already? Come on Neko-chan! We have to hurry!" She began to run towards her house, with her cat running alongside her. The strange boy watched her as she left.

An old man in a fedora walked up next to the teen boy, "So, that's her?" he rubbed his chin, "She seems nice enough... what's the client's problem with her, Ren?" The boy, now identified as Ren, shrugged in response.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough..." they quickly walked in the direction of Teruhi's house to figure out what the "client's" grudge with this young girl could possibly be.

Meanwhile, Nintai sat in her room, clutching the red straw doll to her chest, "I don't want to go to hell, but... what she did was unforgivable... I'll sleep on it, and come to a decision tomorrow night, I suppose..." she said to herself, placing the doll in her desk drawer and shortly after, drifted off to sleep.

Teruhi had just climbed out of the shower and laid down on her bed in her pajamas, sighing contentedly, "Neko-chan~ thank you for tagging along this weekend! Tanoshikatta yo~!" The cat mewled, simultaneously curling up against Teruhi's side on the bed. Ren's eye was watching from the furthest wall, observing the scene.

Teruhi felt a chill run down her spine. She hated the feeling of being watched, though it happened quite a bit. Whenever it happened, it was always accompanied by terribly frightening scenes her mind imagined up. She decided to get up and check it out, however there was nothing there when she looked. She laughed a little, "Wow, I really AM insane, Neko-chan~!" however, she still felt uneasy. She looked out her window and saw the strange boy from earlier on the ceiling of the building across the street. He was walking away quickly. Her decision was made. She quickly got into clothes appropriate for outside, and ran out of her house, following Ren, who was on the sidewalk now.

"Hey! You! Why were you on the ceiling over there?" She yelled, panting from all the running, after catching up to him. He turned around, curious and surprised.

"Me? Well... I... was just..." Ren was having trouble coming up with an excuse for once. He hadn't ever been discovered like this before.

Teruhi glared, "Why were you watching me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I sometimes enjoy sitting outside on ceilings... fresh air, you know?" he smiled charmingly, hoping to distract her.

"...well... I guess I'm sorry for misunderstanding, then... I'm Teruhi~! Yoroshiku na~!" she held out her hand with a smile. Though she didn't believe him completely, it may be best to pretend.

He shook her hand, thinking to himself, 'why the sudden mood change?' as he said out loud, "I'm Ichimoto Ren. Yoroshiku!"

"Ichi...moto...?" Teruhi looked at him quizzically. She examined him with her eyes before widening them, "M...Mokkun? Hisashiburi~!" she ran up and hugged him.

"I... how do you remember...?" Ren looked thoroughly confused... shouldn't her memory have been wiped? 'Hm... well, this complicates things' he thought to himself before sighing and hugging her back.

"How could I forget you~?" she laughed, "anyways... why were you watching me? I know now that it was definitely a lie. You shouldn't lie, you know~ it's wrong!" she stepped back, smiling. She had indeed missed him, and she had a feeling she knew why he was here. "Can we meet up sometime? Maybe hang out after school tomorrow, ne?"

And with that, Teruhi ran off towards her house, happily.

Ren sighed, "well... I suppose she's the same as always..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had been waiting outside the school for him ever since school had ended, so it was a total of 20 minutes. She sighed, glancing at her watch, 'mou... it's always the same...' she thought to herself. She glanced up and Ren was right next to her. She let out a surprised gasp, before punching him playfully on the shoulder, "You shouldn't scare me like that~!" she pouted, trying to act hurt.

He laughed gently, "I apologize for making you wait. Where are we headed?"

Teruhi looked away, "Weeeeeell... I don't feel like going anywhere with someone who made me wait so long~!" she continued the charade.

"Fine then, I have no reason to stay," Ren said as he walked off.

"Hey! I never said to leave!" Teruhi laughed as she ran after him and eventually caught up to him, "let's go... anouuuu... how about we go get sushi or something?" She added, thinking about the options.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"Actually... I wanted to ask you something..." Teruhi stated shyly, "but not here... it's a question that I don't want others to hear..."

"So shall we head to your house than?" Ren answered, looking at her with a smile on his face, 'what could she want... if it's to ask me out on a date, she wouldn't be so shy about it... could it be...' Ren coughed awkwardly as he quickly discontinued that train of thought.

They walked to her house in complete silence, both of them deep in thought. Ren, confused and wondering, while Teruhi's thoughts were focused on how to phrase this question. By the time the apartment complex came into view, she had decided on how to ask him. They walked up to her room, and she offered him some water which he gladly accepted.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Ren inquired.

"O-oh yes... well..." she looked away, and whispered, "you've heard of the Hell Correspondence?" he nodded in answer, and silently urged her to continue. Her voice got quieter, he could barely hear what she said next, "someone used it, right? To send me..." she paused, then continued, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here..."

He was silent for a moment, 'so... she remembers everything...?'

"I... don't know what you're talking about," he responded, before adding, "is there any reason you suspect that someone would want you sent to hell?"

She shook her head in response, "I guess I was just imagining things up again..." she laughed awkwardly at her foolishness, "Well, I'm sorry for inviting you here, it was a mistake..."

"If you really have no idea, why would you say something like that?"

"W... well... I don't think I've done anything unforgivable, but..." she lowered her head, "I... I'm not really helping the world, therefore... I must be harming it... just by..." she covered her eyes to disguise her tears, and the last word was a whisper, "existing..." crying was never a part of her plan, but once the tears started, they refused to stop.

He listened quietly through her explanation, "Well... I've heard, and this is just a rumor, but only people with a strong desire for vengeance can access that website, so if you haven't done anything to wrong others, they won't even be able to see it," he smiled at her just before leaving.

Outside, he met up with Wanyuudou and explained the conversation to him.

"This could be... troubling... how did you meet her in the first place?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. It started back about 10 years ago...

"_A young Teruhi, 8 years old, was walking home from school. She had pigtails and had the typical happy-go-lucky schoolgirl look on her face as she skipped towards her apartment, 'I wonder what mommy made for dinner~!'_

_ There was another girl, 7 year old Nintai, walking beside her in a calmer, more levelheaded way, 'Saaa... I'm excited though, for tonight I mean~! It's my first sleepover ever!'_

_ Teruhi gasped, turning towards her friend, 'Hontou ni desu ka~? Uso desu! Your first sleepover?'_

_ 'It's true! My mommy and daddy don't let me out much, so...' Nintai looked away bashfully._

_ They continued on their way back, and at some point during the night got in some stupid fight. It had something to do with what character in some show, _Sonic X _I think it was, was the best._

_ Nintai was sent home after that. Teruhi was walking out the next day, and happened to see me walking. She stopped to talk to me, and she was laughing saying, 'last night I saw you in a dream Moku-onii~chan! You had a BIIIIIIIG eye on your face~ it was weird! Especially since this is the first time Teruhi-chan has met you~!' _(**A/N: little girls often refer to themselves in 3****rd**** person in Japanese :**P) _at that point, she had let out a giggle. I hadn't told her my name at this moment in time, so I was confused at first._

_ We continued talking, and I asked about her dream. It turns out, that she had somehow dreamt about the man the mistress had been asked to ferry to hell. She had also dreamt of other times we've helped the mistress out with her punishment._

"...and that's what happened. I thought she had forgotten, as most have their memory wiped by the mistress, but apparently she still remembers."

Wanyuudou tsk-ed in disapproval, "Well, this can't be good..."

As any good storyteller knows, it is important to move the view from one set of characters to another, so I shall do just that.

We are in Nintai's room right now. Nintai sighs as she reaches for the string a 3rd time, but can't seem to make herself pull it. Why oh why couldn't she do it? Maybe it was because they'd been friends for so long...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nintai was in her room after school clutching the straw doll to her chest. This had become a daily ritual for her. She just sat up there, pondering and crying while her mother and father worried away downstairs._

_ "Maybe... I shouldn't..." tears began to pour down her face. "Iie... I can't..."_

_ Ai Enma chose to appear at this point, "Have you changed your mind?"_

_ Nintai gasped in surprise and dropped the doll, "Hell girl... I don't know... what I should do... it wasn't really her fault... but..."_

_ "...The decision rests with you" Ai disappeared almost right after Nintai voiced worry, 'she just needs to work things out.'_

_ 'I... don't have the courage, but...' Nintai thought this as she drifted off to sleep, extremely early._

Teruhi jolted upright in bed, gasping for breath, 'another weird dream... maybe I should... talk to her?' she glanced at the clock, which read 10:00 pm. She sent a text to Nintai that read, "Hey~! It's been a while since we hung out! You awake?"

She got a response almost instantly, "Yes... I'm awake. You can... come over if you want. My parents won't mind, I'm sure... I want to talk to you about something."

Teruhi stood up and was shocked when she saw a weird line on her wall that wasn't there ever before. It had almost looked like... a closed eye... but... how? The image was gone seconds later, "Was I... seeing things again? Yes, it must be~!" she laughed nervously at her own actions.

About half an hour later, she was standing outside Nintai's house. She sighed, "well... here goes nothing," she walked up and knocked on the door. Nintai opened it, they greeted each other, and Teruhi followed her up the stairs to her room.

The first thing Teruhi noticed about the room was that there was not one, but two familiar faces. Not only was Nintai there, but so was Ren, "Hm? Mokkun? What are you doing here?"

Ren looked at her, "Yo!" he waved and smiled. Nintai looked at the ground after sitting on the bed. Her face was full of guilt.

"So, you wanted to tell me something Tai-chan?" Teruhi spoke up, voicing her curiosity. Nintai glanced up and looked at her friend.

"Well..." she stood up and bowed, "Please forgive me! I..." she straightened back up and Teruhi could see her face stained with tears, "I... was going..." she stopped, not sure of what to say. She slowly stepped over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. She pulled out the red straw doll, her eyes filling with fresh tears. She wordlessly hands the doll to Teruhi.

"...so... they weren't just dreams after all..." Teruhi mumbled to herself, then spoke louder to the others in the room, specifically Nintai, "Don't worry~! It's all okay! If you had pulled the thread, I wouldn't have blamed you."

Nintai's eyes widened, "you... know about the doll?" Teruhi nodded, "how?"

"Well, the nightmares I talk about sometimes usually have Mokkun in them, and also three others. There's an old man in a fedora with a red scarf named... I believe it was... Wan...yuudou? He's named after the legend that he is...?" she looked over at Ren who gave a silent confirmation, "and a woman with black hair tied up intricately named after the legend of Hone Onna and she herself is one... and then there's Ai Enma, the hell girl. She wears a kimono and her eyes look so... sad. Or maybe it's lonely... her eyes are piercing red and her hair is long and straight. She's beautiful~!" she took a breath as she finished, "Anyways, I thought it was just a dream, but... maybe I was wrong... I do want to know something, though Tai-chan. Why?"

Nintai paused, thinking through her answer. She pondered a little while longer, then bowed her head, "I was... so lonely, and we grew apart, and I grew to... hate... you," the last part came out in choked back sobs and Nintai broke down into tears and hugged Teruhi, "I missed you so much! You mean everything to me! My only friend!"

Teruhi smiled, "Don't feel bad, I understand~. We'll always be friends!" The two friends made up, and talked about their lives up to the moment they stopped talking to each other. Eventually, they fell asleep.

In the morning, Nintai woke up and Teruhi was nowhere to be found, "Was it... a dream? I'm sure there were two others in the room last night besides us, but... I can't say for sure..."

Meanwhile, Teruhi was outside. Chasing down the one she never wanted to lose again, "Mooooooookkuuuuuuuun~! Where aaaaaare you?" She was yelling down the street and sighed, "I've been searching for the past hour... maybe... I should give up, but..."

"Teruhi-chan?" she turned around after hearing that voice that she knew so well, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but the one you are searching for is right here~."

Teruhi laughed and hugged him, enjoying the warmth, "I can see that~" she blushed as a plan formulated in her head. She let go of him and backed up a bit, "Ren...? may I... try something? Just this once..."

He cocked his head sideways, curious, especially since she was using his real name as opposed to that ridiculous nickname, "depends on what it is..."

"A... surprise?" Teruhi tried to hide her blush as a shiver ran down her spine. She knew that was from the morning chill and nothing else.

"Sure, go ahead..." he confirmed, not entirely positive of what this strange girl who had invaded his life was planning.

She drew closer to him and leaned up. She brought her lips, trembling, up towards his until their lips were only a centimeter apart. She hesitated for a second and blushed before pecking him gently on the lips and then pulling away. She blushed at the warmth and softness of his lips, despite him being from hell and all.

"Ren? Who is this?" Hone Onna walked up behind him, surprising both Ren and Teruhi. She was glaring at him. Suddenly, Teruhi felt both embarrassed and guilty. She bowed as low as possible.

"G...gomen nasai! I... didn't know that Mokk- I mean Ren-san had a girlfriend. I..." she blushed, extremely ashamed at what she had just done. Ren tried to hide a chuckle, but didn't do a very good job as he laughed anyways. Hone blushed at the thought of her and Ren... together.

Wanyuudou decided to join the party, "youngsters nowadays are quite lively, na," he added.

"It's okay... we're not..." Hone didn't feel like finishing her sentence as she cleared her throat, "anyways... don't apologize for it... you didn't do anything wrong."

"Right. It's not my fault I'm so attractive~" Ren added, smirking and earning another glare from Hone and a snicker from Teruhi.

"Baaaaa~ka," she punched him playfully, "It's not 'cause of your handsomeness~!" with that she waved goodbye, "I do hope you will all visit me again! It was fun~!" she turned around and ran off towards her home, relishing the kiss. She knew it was unlikely, but she felt like their paths would cross again.

"Man, that was... very strange," Ren noted as Hone smacked the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"Baka!" Hone turned on her heel and walked off, "can we go now that you've found a _girlfriend_?" She put an emphasis on the last word.

"Every case is an adventure, darou," Wanyuudou said to no one in particular as he followed Hone. Ren followed after them, oddly happy. He was usually content when with his fellow companions, but this time he was happier than before. He would have to visit Teruhi again.

** A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Make you wanna claw your eyes out? Haha~ well either way please review! I might do a sequel where Ren comes back to see Teruhi, but idk... NOW~! For translations XD**

**neko: "cat"**

**-chan: ending for a girls name, informal**

**-kun: ending for a boys name, informal**

**-san: ending for anyone's name, formal**

**Nintai: literally means "patience"**

**Teruhi: "sunshine"**

**darou: a sentence ending that is informal and usually used by males. Has an inclusive feeling, kind of like "don't you think so/agree?"**

**baka: "idiot/stupid" **

**na: ending to a sentence, same kind of feeling as darou and it is ne, but in Tokyo dialect basically**

**gomen nasai: "I'm so very sorry"**

**iie: "no"**

**onii-chan: literally "older brother" but little girls put it at the end of names of boys who are older than them. Kinda adorable in my opinion~!**

**hontou ni desu ka: "really?" **

**uso desu: "that's a lie!"**

**saa: "who knows?"**

**anou: "um"**

**mou: literally "already". It is a word used to express annoyance/disapproval**

**hisashiburi: "long time no see"**

**yoroshiku: "good to meet you"**

**ne: (see 'na' c:)**

**tanoshikatta: "it was fun"**

**yo: it's just an informal sentence ending that is kind of like an exclamation point. Also, it can mean hello ^^**

**Review please~ if you do, Mokkun will give you a warm hug~!**


End file.
